The Exact Names
by TaXXTi
Summary: Um nome é uma palavra poderosa. Ainda mais quando está ligado a alguém que tem sobre você um poder ainda maior: o poder de lhe tirar o controle. FIC PARA CASSBOY. Continuação de "A Change of Names"
1. Chapter 1

_**The Exact Names**_

_**Esta fic é uma continuação autorizada de "A Change of Names", do CassBoy. **(/s/7778870/1/A_Change_of_Names)_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do Leonard Freeman e da CBS. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Conteúdo:** Romance – Slash McDanno (Dois homens muito machos, mas que se pegam. Algum problema?).

**Sinopse: **Um nome é uma palavra poderosa. Ainda mais quando está ligado a alguém que tem sobre você um poder ainda maior.

**Nota 1: **Essa fic é resultado da mente completamente pervertida dessa ficwriter.

**Nota 2: **É exatameeente um McDanno. Você DEVE ler a fic do CassBoy para entender o contexto.

**Nota 3:** Esta fic pertence ao CassBoy, o que quer dizer que pertente também a Anarco Girl, já que são a mesma pessoa.

**Nota 4: **A fic terá apenas dois capítulos, portanto, pretendo que ela seja concluída logo. Grande parte do capítulo já estava pronto, então se meu braço não cair nos próximos dias...

**Nota 5:** (A última, eu juro!) Peço, por favor, que não favoritem a história sem deixar review. Tudo o que nós pedimos é um feedback sobre o que escrevemos, o que nos deixa imensamente feliz. Favoritar sem deixar review, pra mim, tem o significado de "gostei muito, fiquei feliz, mas não vou me dar ao trabalho de lhe dizer isso e te deixar feliz também". Pode não ser nada disso, mas é assim que eu me sinto. Por gentileza, respeite os meus sentimentos, mesmo que eles possam ser tortos.

_Bom divertimento!_

* * *

><p>O tsunami havia sido uma enorme farsa, entretanto, Steve sentia como se um grande desastre natural se aproximasse. Poderia ser o terremoto em seu coração cada vez que via Danny, o furacão de sentimentos que ele tentava conter, ou cada erupção de desejo, quando não podia se controlar e tocava-se pensando no companheiro de equipe.<p>

Aquilo já estava virando uma loucura sem precedentes. Entre um caso e outro da Five-0, garrafas de cerveja e muito autocontrole, Steve mergulhava no trabalho e distraia a cabeça como podia para não pensar no homem ao seu lado.

Com o passar dos dias, foi conseguindo domar aquele monstro que crescia dentro de si. Estava tratando aquela avalanche de sentimentos como um caso de insanidade temporária, ao menos, tentava se convencer disto.

Tudo estava bem, se não fosse um convite do parceiro. Se Danny não tivesse insisto para que ele fosse assistir ao jogo no seu apartamento, talvez aquela semana terminasse sem nenhum contratempo. Agora seria difícil garantir esse resultado.

A noite estava quente, como o clima do Havaí garantia em grande parte do ano. Não era nenhuma novidade se não parecesse que seu corpo ia se incendiar durante caminho até o apartamento do loiro. Tinha que se segurar. Não havia nada mais normal e másculo do que dois homens assistindo a um jogo, além disso, Danny não iria se entediar e começar a se oferecer durante o jogo. Também duvidava que ele o fizesse após o jogo. Precisava mesmo era tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça antes que agarrasse o outro Five-0 durante o intervalo. Precisava se concentrar em outra coisa. Pensaria em Chin de calcinha se fosse preci... Não! Tudo o que ele menos precisava era pensar em mais um Five-0 em uma situação dessas. Estava rindo de seus próprios pensamentos quando Danny abriu a porta.

- Hey, Steve! Do que está rindo?

- Não é nada, Danny. Esqueça e pegue isso – Falou entregando os engradados de cervejas para que o colega colocasse para gelar. Seguiu o amigo para o interior do apartamento.

- Ainda temos tempo antes do jogo, o que não significa que não possamos começar com as cervejas. Na verdade, eu até já comecei. – Falou apontando para duas garrafas vazias no lixo. O loiro abriu duas garrafas, oferecendo uma a Steve. Bateram os gargalos em um brinde mudo.

- Você deu uma melhorada nesse apartamento desde a última vez que eu estive aqui. Está um pouco mais habitável agora – Comentou em tom de gozação.

- Muito engraçado, Steven. Já que eu vou ter que ficar muito mais tempo do que eu esperava, no mundo dos abacaxis, tenho que ao menos deixa-lo um pouco mais agradável – Falou jogando-se sobre o sofá. – Viu? Um sofá confortável e uma enorme e bela tela plana. O que mais um homem pode querer?

"O homem que está sentado nesse sofá?". Steve balançou a cabeça concordando com Danny e tentando ignorar aquele pensamento que se formou em sua cabeça. Isso deveria se chamar auto sabotagem.

Terminaram a primeira rodada de cerveja conversando sobre amenidades. A TV ligada ficava facilmente ignorada quando eles comentavam sobre casos passados, jogos da temporada, mulheres bonitas. A conversa fluía fácil.

- Precisamos de mais cervejas! – Steve comentou sacudindo a garrafa vazia e tentando pegar a de Danny.

- Não! Deixa que eu pego. Pode ficar aí.

- Está querendo bancar o bom anfitrião, Danno? – O comandante satirizou, aumentando um pouco a voz conforme o loiro se afastava. Observou-o andando até a cozinha. Devia parar de implicar com a gravata de Danny, realmente. Aquela gravata estava diretamente associada a calça social que o detetive utilizava, e não podia negar que aquelas calças justas, marcando o quadril, principalmente quando levava as mãos aos bolsos, deixavam Danny ainda mais sexy. Estava mesmo reparando na bunda do parceiro?

- O que você andou comendo Steve? Está tão engraçadinho! – Danny voltou, tirando Steve de seus devaneios, com mais quatro cervejas, deixando duas sobre a mesinha de centro. – Esteve com a Cath por acaso?

Steve riu, balançou a cabeça negativamente, levando a garrafa à boca. Lembrou-se instantaneamente do ocorrido em seu último encontro. Um breve silêncio se instalou e Danny aproveitou para pegar o controle remoto e passar pelos canais. Passou e voltou alguns canais, como se tivesse visto uma coisa muito interessante.

- Puts! Eu quase me esqueci! – Danny exclamou, deixando em um canal que Steve estranhou, olhando com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

O moreno olhou para a tela, onde alguns personagens conversavam, depois direcionou um olhar inquisidor para Danny, que nem mesmo notou. O loiro já havia apoiado um dos cotovelos sobre o braço do sofá e olhava para a tela compenetrado. Steve olhou para o relógio, vendo que o jogo já ia começar e o detetive não parecia nem um pouco disposto a mudar de canal. Mais cinco minutos se passaram até Steve perder a paciência.

- Danno, coloca no jogo! – Steve exaltou-se ao notar a falta de mobilidade do colega.

- Cala a boca, Steve! Está passando a minha novela!

- Novela? Que novela, Danny? Eu vim aqui para assistir o jogo! - Boston Red Sox e Oakland Athletics jogavam naquela noite, e agora, Danny resolvia assistir uma novela?

- A minha novela! Não se preocupe! Nós só vamos perder alguns minutos do jogo.

Steve franziu o cenho zangado. Não queria assistir porcaria de novela alguma. Estava lá para assistir o jogo. Olhou para a mão do amigo, vendo o controle como um alvo fácil. Avançou sobre o controle, que foi salvo pelo reflexo rápido de Danny.

- Que diabos, Steve! Já disse que está acabando! – Danny olhou para Steve o repreendendo.

- Me dá esse controle, Daniel! – Steve ordenou, apenas estendendo a mão e esperando que Danny o obedecesse.

- Nem fodendo! Essa é a minha casa, a minha TV e o meu controle! Ninguém toma o controle de um homem!

- Então coloca na droga do jogo! – Steve gritou.

- Eu já disse que só quando acabar! – Danny respondeu a altura.

Irritado, Steve tentou pegar novamente o controle, fazendo Danny coloca-lo atrás de si, o que não impediu o comandante. Avançou por cima do detetive tentando alcançar o objeto plástico.

Danny desvencilhava-se de Steve, passando o controle de uma mão para a outra, tentando mantê-lo longe do comandante. Steve poderia ser alto e esguio, mas Danny tinha uma musculatura forte, no tronco largo e conseguia manter o controle, em ambos os sentidos. Esticavam-se pelo sofá, com as mãos acima da cabeça em tarefas opostas, mas com um único objetivo: o controle.

McGarrett não parecia nem um pouco disposto a terminar aquilo sem o controle. Tentava puxar os braços fortes de Danny para baixo, usando seu corpo para manter o loiro abaixo de si, em uma posição que estava lhe dando certa vantagem.

O detetive de Jersey tentava afastar o comandante, agora usando até mesmo as pernas para afastar Steve.

- Me dá essa merda, Danno. – Steve ordenou entre dentes.

- Você não manda nada na minha casa, Steven.

Steve conseguiu tirar o controle de Danny, levantando-se vitorioso, sentando-se ereto no sofá, pronto para mudar de canal. O comandante só não esperava que o loiro fosse avançar sobre ele novamente, derrubando-o para o outro lado do sofá. Danny passou as penas uma de cada lado do corpo do comandante, no controle da situação, tentando retomar a todo custo o dispositivo eletrônico.

Poderiam ter continuado aquilo por horas, se McGarrett não tivesse percebido a situação em que estava: Danny, sentado sobre o seu quadril, mantendo seus braços presos, o rosto zangado e suado a poucos centímetros do seu. Uma onda de calor espalhou-se pelo seu corpo. Estava mais uma vez lutando com o seu vulcão interior. Dar conta do que aquilo significava deixou-o completamente excitado. O objeto de seus sonhos mais devassos estava ali, sobre ele, tirando-lhe o controle mais uma vez e tomando-lhe um objeto de suas mãos.

Danny levantou o corpo, com o controle remoto em suas mãos, erguendo-o sobre a cabeça, como um troféu, ainda sentado sobre o corpo do moreno. Sorria soberano sobre o outro quando foi surpreendido por um Steve, que tirou as costas do sofá e o puxou para um beijo. Ficou atônico com o ocorrido, mas seu corpo respondeu involuntariamente, correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma paixão que travavam sua luta há instantes atrás. A adrenalina correndo pelo seu corpo e aquele beijo completamente insano, quente e possessivo, pela forma que Steve o segurava, estavam lhe tirando a razão.

O marinheiro se surpreendeu quando Danny não o empurrou e desferiu um soco na sua cara após ter tomado aquela atitude tão inusitada. Segurava Danno pela nuca, tomando-o para um beijo necessitado, melhor do que em qualquer uma de suas fantasias. A outra mão mantinha-se presa a cintura de Danny, mantendo-o colado ao seu corpo e sentindo o quanto o loiro ficava excitado a cada segundo também.

O controle remoto escorregou pelas costas de Steve quando Danny usou a mão que o segurava para apertar os músculos do moreno. Sua respiração já estava alterada quando estavam lutando, agora estava praticamente sem ar, forçando seus pulmões para conseguir o suprimento necessário para manter aquela atividade.

Sobressaltaram-se quando o celular de Daniel tocou. O beijo encerrou-se da mesma forma que havia começado. Danny pulou para longe de Steve, secando o suor em sua testa e tentando controlar a respiração. Não olhou para o moreno, pegou o celular dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Steve ajeitou-se sobre o sofá puxando e soltando a camiseta para que ela desgrudasse do corpo e lhe refrescasse ao mesmo tempo. Ouviu ao longe Danny falando com Grace. Não precisaria ter visto quem ligava quando ele sabia que aquele tom de voz era usado apenas com a "macaquinha". Suspirou.

O loiro voltou, ajeitando os cabelos.

- Danno, eu...

- Tudo bem, Steve. Não temos tempo para isso. Rachel tem um jantar com Stan e eu preciso ficar com a Grace. Acho melhor você ir. – Danny falou em apenas uma lufada de ar, sem olhar diretamente nos olhos de Steve, recolhendo alguns pacotes e migalhas de cima da mesa e do chão.

- Certo... Até mais, Danny.

Steve levantou-se, com ajuda das mãos espalmadas em seus joelhos e saiu sem ouvir a resposta. Foi até o carro, entrou e socou o volante várias vezes, tentando extravasar a sua raiva. Havia colocado tudo a perder. Aquela avalanche de sentimentos tinha devastado sua consciência e agora, provavelmente, arrasado a melhor amizade que ele já havia encontrado em sua vida.

Foi para casa e deitou-se em sua cama, sentindo-se deitado sobre escombros. Tomou um banho, mas não conseguiu dormir. Se tivesse sorte, Danny fingiria que aquilo nunca aconteceu. Como duvidava muito de sua sorte, talvez o loiro nunca mais olhasse em sua cara. Se antes tinha que lidar com sua própria onda de desastres, agora tinha que lidar com o estrago que ela havia provocado no outro. Por hora, era apenas aguardar para ver. Além daquele ecoar de um só nome: Danny.

* * *

><p>E um <em><strong>FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A CLÁUDIA!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Exact Names**_

_**Esta fic é uma continuação autorizada de "A Change of Names", do CassBoy.**__(/s/7778870/1/A_Change_of_Names) Sabem que é só colocar o endereço do fanfiction antes da barra, né?_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do Leonard Freeman e da CBS. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

**Beta:** TheMidnightDesire. Sim! Meu Ianto, lindo, maravilhoso, bom de camAS QUE QUEU TO FALANDO? Obrigada, minha linda!

**Conteúdo:** Romance – Slash McDanno (Dois homens muito machos, mas que se pegam. Algum problema?).

**Sinopse:**Um nome é uma palavra poderosa. Ainda mais quando está ligado a alguém que tem sobre você um poder ainda maior.

* * *

><p>Uma cama de pregos seria tão confortável quanto a sua era naquele momento. Não que Steve pudesse culpar seu colchão pela falta de sono, quando era sua consciência que lhe espetava a todo instante, lembrando-o da grande besteira que fez. Bobagem que ainda incendiava seus lábios, de sabor que ainda preenchia a sua boca e um calor que irradiava por todo seu corpo. A situação já extrapolara a escala de desastres naturais. Cósmico! Chegando a um nível de explosão estrelar ou de um buraco negro.<p>

As semanas passavam entre poucas palavras, muito vagas, estritamente profissionais, e grandes e constrangedores silêncios. Desconfortável era muito pouco para descrever a situação, além de quase impossível de se disfarçar – os outros Five-0s logo perceberam que tinha algo de estranho. A desculpa era sempre o estresse e o cansaço, mesmo com a evidência de que aquilo não convencia ninguém; menos ainda aos experientes detetives.

Finalizado mais um caso, Steve dirigia calado. Danny estava ao seu lado, apoiando o queixo na mão e olhando para fora. Não discutiam, não implicavam com banalidades, não trocavam provocações. Definitivamente, aqueles dois dentro do carro não eram eles de verdade. As noites mal dormidas de Steve lhe diziam para tomar uma atitude. Se desculpar, dizer que foi uma loucura e parte do momento, um carinho que se distorceu dentro da grande amizade que tinham. Mas a quem queria enganar? Seria mais uma grande mentira. A única coisa que sabia era que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Danny sobressaltou-se quando Steve virou bruscamente o volante, parando o Camaro com uma freada seca em um recuo da pista. Olhou-o de cara fechada, esperando uma explicação.

- Precisamos conversar. – Steve falou ainda sem tirar as mãos do volante, encarando o vidro a sua frente.

- Não podemos fazer isso outra hora? São duas da manhã e eu gostaria muito de estar dormindo, comandante. Se puder ligar o _meu _carro e dirigir para a _minha_ casa, eu agradeceria muito. – O tom de Danny era duro, fazendo questão de mudar a entonação dos pronomes pessoais.

- Não. Já adiamos demais essa conversa. Vamos falar sobre o que aconteceu aquele dia de uma vez por todas. Danny...

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não adiei conversa nenhuma. Em segundo, não fiz nada naquele dia e terceiro, devíamos esquecer isso de uma vez por todas. – O detetive interrompeu Steve. Não queria falar sobre o assunto. Aquilo era muito constrangedor. Esquecer? Esquecer a raiva que lhe consumia e a vontade de socar Steve cada vez que pensava naquilo. Socar aquele marinheiro por lhe beijar e fazer com que ele ficasse querendo mais, com o momento passando em looping na sua mente. Esquecer... Bem que gostaria.

- Vai me dizer que conseguiu esquecer? Está me evitando desde aquele dia, quando eu entro em um ambiente, você logo sai, mal fala comigo. Quer me convencer mesmo que esqueceu e está tudo bem? Que está tudo normal? – Steve respondeu à altura, levantando a voz como em poucas vezes nos últimos dias. – Eu não sei o que me deu naquela noit... – Novamente Steve não conseguiu completar.

- O que você quer Steve? Vai me dizer: "Oh, Danno! Vamos voltar a ser amigos depois que eu te agarrei e te beijei aquele dia na sua casa. Isso é uma coisa absolutamente normal. Amigos se beijam todos os dias aqui no Hawaii, uma tradição da terra dos abacaxis..."

McGarrett ouvia a voz estridente de detetive Williams fazendo chacota em uma sentença interminável. Seu sangue fervia a cada palavra que saía daquela boca. O máximo que ouviu foi a primeira frase, as outras entravam por um ouvido e saíam pelo outro. Observava o parceiro gesticulando e falando sem parar.

- ... "Um dia, você vai acordar e beijar o Chin, no outro dia tudo estará normal. Ou esse é um costume na marinha? Bom dia, meu colega marinheiro, um grande beijo"...

Vendo que aquele monólogo não teria fim, Steve irritou-se, virou o corpo, puxou o rosto de Danny na sua direção e calou-o com um beijo. Muito semelhante à primeira vez, Danny mal acreditou no que estava acontecendo. Tentou empurrar as mãos do capitão e afastá-las de si, mas não conseguiu juntar força suficiente. Força física não era a questão, estava mais para força de vontade. Ainda havia uma maré contra, que lhe guiava ao desejo de sentir aquele beijo mais uma vez. Desejo que impulsionou seus movimentos e o fez levar a mão até a nuca do oficial da marinha e aprofundar aquela carícia.

O espaço dentro do Camaro começou a tornar-se sufocante e limitado, insuficiente para os movimentos que se expandiam, buscavam mais contato, sentir a pele contra a pele. O volante atrapalhava, o painel atrapalhava, os bancos atrapalhavam - mas não mais do que as peças de roupa que não deixavam o calor de seus corpos dispersar.

Steve puxou a gravata de Danny, abrindo em seguida os primeiros botões da camisa. Beijou o pescoço quase sempre coberto do companheiro, sentindo os pelos do braço do outro se arrepiarem pelo contato do beijo e dos seus dedos sobre a pele do detetive. O arrepio o contagiou quando um pequeno gemido deixou a boca do loiro. Apenas um tímido som que fez com que seu corpo reagisse. Efeito borboleta.

No dia que se conheceram, o punho de Danny acertou com fúria o rosto do marinheiro que quase o matou várias vezes nas poucas horas que estavam juntos. Agora, o toque suave dos dedos não queria ferir aquele rosto e sim trazê-lo para mais perto, sentir a textura, deixá-lo ao alcance dos lábios, da língua, dos dentes que roçaram na linha do maxilar.

Incomodado com a falta de espaço, Steve empurrou Danny um pouco para trás, e, em um movimento digno de seus momentos de ação, passou as pernas e desceu um pouco o banco, indo parar sobre o corpo de Danny, com uma perna de cada lado sobre o colo do loiro.

- Mas com-...?– O detetive desistiu de querer entender, não era hora de perguntas. - Esquece.

O comandante aproveitou a posição e terminou de abrir a camisa do detetive abaixo de si, sob o olhar lascivo do outro lhe atingindo em cheio. Tocou o peito, descendo pela lateral do tronco e atacando mais uma vez aqueles lábios avermelhados tão convidativos. Só deixou aquela posição quando Danny o empurrou e puxou a camiseta azul, fazendo-a passar sofridamente pelos seus braços fortes.

Beijavam-se intensamente, movimentando os quadris um em direção ao outro. Era impossível não sentir o quanto estavam excitados. A calça cargo e a calça social eram as peças de roupa mais indesejáveis que podiam existir.

Quando Steve começou a desafivelar o cinto do detetive, Danny o interrompeu.

- Steve, espera – Pediu, empurrando o marinheiro. – Espera! Não podemos fazer isso.

- Ah, qual é, Danny? Crise de consciência agora? – Perguntou apontando para suas calças.

- Crise de consciência porra nenhuma! Eu só não quero que a polícia do Hawaii me prenda por eu estar transando com o meu chefe no carro!

Steve ficou interrogativo por um momento, começando a rir logo em seguida. Realmente, seria uma situação muito constrangedora. Respirou fundo, abraçando o loiro à sua frente, com os rostos colados, para tentar se acalmar.

- Você não tem espírito de aventura, Danny – Steve debochou.

- Claro, Capitão América! Vamos sair logo daqui.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Exact Names**_

_**Esta fic é uma continuação autorizada de "A Change of Names", do CassBoy. **__(/s/7778870/1/A_Change_of_Names)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do Leonard Freeman e da CBS. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )_

_**Conteúdo: **__Romance – Slash McDanno (Dois homens muito machos, mas que se pegam. Algum problema?)._

_**Sinopse: **__Um nome é uma palavra poderosa. Ainda mais quando está ligado a alguém que tem sobre você um poder ainda maior._

_Beta: MarySpnJ2_

* * *

><p><strong>SURPRESA PARA A MINHA BETA AMADA E PARA SEU ESCUDEIRO! SIM, EU ESTAVA ESCREVENDO PUTARIA ESCONDIDO! SIM, EU TERMINEI UM FIC! NÃO, NÃO É UMA ILUSÃO!<strong>

Re e Sam, meus amores, esse capítulo é pra vocês. Aproveitem, meus amores.

* * *

><p>O trajeto até a casa de Steve pareceu mais longo que de costume, apesar dos pouquíssimos minutos, principalmente com Danny passando a mão na coxa do motorista displicentemente. O Seal sorria de um jeito malicioso, fingindo que estava bem com aquilo, mas no fundo estava aproveitando para pensar em diversas maneiras de se vingar daquela pequena tortura disfarçada de carícia.<p>

Danny olhava a paisagem enquanto sua mão deslisava para cima e para baixo, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ao chegar perto da virilha do companheiro, podia sentir o tecido da calça esticado pelo volume incomum do local. Estava segurando a vontade de rir, pois se o fizesse, tinha certeza que Steve pararia o carro e o faria pagar por aquilo ali mesmo, sem se importar com as consequências.

Steve mal estacionou nos fundos da casa e já pulou do carro. Danny ainda permaneceu por lá o tempo de dar um suspiro e pensar na besteira que estava fazendo. O loiro resolveu sair quando viu Steve a frente do carro com uma fisionomia impaciente, que foi respondida por um baixar de cabeça do policial de Jersey, logo depois levantou apenas os olhos e finalmente abriu a porta, dirigindo-se à frente do veículo também.

- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - Danny perguntou gesticulando como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso. - Sei lá, a gente poderia tomar umar cervejas e…

- Sim, eu tenho certeza - O comandante respondeu pegando o loiro pelo colarinho e o derrubando no capô do carro.

- Caralho, Steve! - Danny esbravejou. - Você não tem nenhum amor pelo meu carro!

- Ele vai aguentar, não se preocupe - dito isso, Steve terminou o diálogo beijando o 5-O com determinação.

Nada poderia ser dito em meio àquele beijo lascivo, difícil de descrever sem usar palavras como luxúria, lascívia ou libidinoso, todos os sinônimos para dizer que era molhado, indecente e necessitado. Sem fugir do script, as mãos contribuiam ora para trazer para mais perto, mais apertado, ora para explorar áreas como o abdomem e o quadril. Afoitas, as mãos também se apressaram em terminar de retirar a gravata afrouxada pouco tempo antes e abrir os botões remanescentes da camisa de um e retirar a camisa e camiseta do outro.

Não demorou muito para que as respirações competissem com a brisa do mar, assim como o movimento dos corpos que pareciam competir com as ondas, sobre o capô do Camaro prateado, invejado pela lua. Mas o cenário ao redor, só venceria o desejo daqueles corpos se ocorressem todas as catástrofes naturais ao mesmo tempo. Sem chance.

Steve beijava o pescoço de Danny, segurava em sua cintura e apertava-o contra si mesmo. Já o loiro, não podia fazer muito, além de gemer contidamente perante aquilo que poderia comparar ao ataque de um animal: garras em seu quadril, dentes em seu pescoço e movimentos que o estavam matando. Felizmente, era de prazer.

- Steve, nós não podemos ir lá para dentro? - Danny perguntou entre os gemidos, desconfortável com a situação.

O Seal acenou negativamente com a cabela e se apressou em abrir a calça do parceiro, fazendo-a cair no chão, acompanhada do cinto que tilintou com a queda. Os olhos eram decididos, como Danny só havia visto quando o marinheiro estava em ação e tudo que podia fazer era observar. Steve trilhou um caminho de beijos pelo tronco do outro, como se já houvesse um destino certo, com longitude e latitude. Baixou também a cueca, aproximando-se de seu alvo para então abocanhar de uma só vez.

O policial jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a contra o capô, podendo-se ouvir o barulho do metal sendo atingido, como também o do gemido mais forte que havia soltado. Daquela posição, não poderia observar o sorriso de satisfação no canto da boca de Steve, pois não havia nada que gostava mais do que ver Danny fora de controle, pelo menos, não ainda.

Mãos habilidosas acariciavam as pernas e partes muito mais íntimas do detetive. O comandante explorava toda a área, com toda a perícia de um soldado que não poderia deixar o perímetro descoberto. Já sua boca descia e subia alternando o ritmo, testando os limites da sanidade do loiro.

Danny não conseguiu se controlar por muito tempo, derramou-se na boca do outro, gemendo sem nenhum pudor.

- Hey, amigo - Steve falou enquanto se levantava e limpava o canto da boca. - Você parece um tanto acabado.

O loiro abriu a boca e levantou o indicador, abrindo a boca para falar, no entanto, só conseguiu respirar fundo e desistiu de responder qualquer coisa quando Steve o beijou novamente.

- Isso foi… Isso foi - suspirou. - Uau!

- E nós mal começamos - Steve respondeu esfregando sua ereção na perna de Danny.

- Você sabe que está me assustando com isso, não sabe?

- Não é bem essa a ideia, Danno.

- Oh, merda, não me chame assim.

- Assim como? Danno?

- Pare com isso, Steve! Minha filha me chama assim, mas na sua boca soa… Soa pornográfico.

- Danno… Danno, Danno. - Sussurrou a última vez bem próximo a orelha do loiro.

- Ah, cale essa boca - desta vez, Danny puxou o Seal para mais um beijo, o que foi mais que suficiente para reacender o detetive.

Interrompendo o beijo, Steve se afastou.

- O que? - Danny questionou quando viu o comandante se afastando. - O que você está fazendo?

- Você não queria entrar? - Steve sorriu divertido.

- O que?! Você?!

Steve apenas virou as costas e entrou na casa, indo direto para o quarto, angustiado pela dor em seu baixo ventre, mas era por pouco tempo. Só queria tirar Danny do sério e precisava de algo que estava no quarto. Por mais necessitado que estivesse, a situação permitia unir o útil e o agradável, ainda que o agradável fosse apenas ver o outro bufando de raiva.

Enquanto isso, Danny praguejava, tentando ajeitar-se, pois suas calças estavam enroscadas em seus pés. Subiu-as como pode e entrou andando desajeitado a procura de Steve. Ao passar pela porta do quarto, foi surpreendido pelo moreno que abraçou-o por trás.

- Você demorou. - Steve resmungou entre as leves mordidas no ombro do companheiro.

- É, eu parei para comprar cigarros no caminho, seu filho - Só ao final da frase é que Danny percebeu que Steve já não usava nenhuma roupa e roçava sua ereção em seu traseiro. - da puta.

O Seal sorriu com a reação já esperada, apertou o membro do outro sobre a cueca e recebeu um gemido longo de aprovação em resposta. Conduziu Danny até a cama, deixando as últimas peças de roupa pelo caminho, fazendo-o deitar-se de barriga para baixo e rastejaram desajeitadamente entre beijos e lambidas até o meio da cama.

Entre beijos e mordidas, Steve deslisou os dedos até a entrada de Danny. Sentiu o outro ficar tenso com o contato.

- Eu não vou te machucar.

- Eu duvido - Danny respondeu com sarcasmo.

Steve alcançou o tubo de lubrificante e a camisinha que deixou sobre a cama, rindo. Danny era a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido em sua vida e agora estavam ali, dividindo a mesma cama. Vestiu o preservativo e espalhou uma grande quantidade de lubrificante por toda a extensão de seu membro. Voltou a rir quando viu Danny com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro, apertando-o. Se não fosse o tronco largo e delineado, com músculos a vista, poderia compará-lo a uma criança, mas estava muito longe disso. Observou todo o conjunto, massageando seu membro ao mesmo tempo. Braços fortes em volta do travesseiro, com linhas musculares perfeitas descendo pelas costas, o bumbum redondo, muito melhor agora do que quando ficava a vista nas calças sociais que o marcavam. O marinheiro teve que se conter, ou terminaria aquilo sozinho e antes do tempo.

- Danno? - Steve chamou deitando-se sobre o corpo do outro novamente.

- Hum? - o loiro respondeu sem tirar o rosto do travesseiro.

- Deixa eu te ver.

- Você precisa mesmo fazer isso? - o loiro correspondeu, contrariado.

- Eu preciso de você e que você relaxe.

Danny sentiu um primeiro dedo invadindo-o, com cuidado. Apertou os olhos e controlou-se para não xingar Steve de todos os nomes possíveis. No entanto, o outro tinha razão e ele precisava relaxar. Precisava assumir que estava desejando aquilo tanto quanto o outro. Respirou fundo, apertou os dentes e prendeu a respiração quando sentiu um segundo dedo lhe explorando. Soltou o ar em um gemido longo e rouco.

- Faça logo, Steve, antes que eu desista.

- Se quiser, nós podemos parar…

- Cala essa boca e faz logo!

Sem responder, o comandante tirou os dedos, empurrou uma das pernas de Danny para que ela ficasse dobrada para a lateral do corpo. Deu um beijo de canto de boca no parceiro e observou suas feições. O corpo parcialmente virado para o lado, um braço sobre o travesseiro e o outro abraçando o objeto pela lateral. O rosto estava vermelho, suado e podia observar a boca parcialmente aberta e movendo-se pela entrada e saída do ar. O cabelo impecável que o outro usava já não estava tão ordenado, o que lhe dava um ar de rebeldia e deixava ainda mais erótico.

Em meio a tantos pensamentos, ajeitou-se apoiando uma das mãos ao lado de Danny e começou a penetrá-lo. Conteve-se ao ver o amigo apertar com força a lateral do travesseiro e ranger os dentes.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Continue - Danny não deu margem para que Steve ficasse em dúvida.

Com cuidado, o soldado continuou o que fazia, entrando devagar, parando quando achava necessário e movendo-se lentamente, quando sentia o corpo do outro relaxar um pouco.

Não demorou muito para que o corpo de Danny se acostumasse e o que era doloroso se tornasse uma necessidade. O detetive do continente passou a acompanhar os movimentos do outro, ajudando a colar ainda mais seus corpos.

Danny segurou firme a mão de Steve que estava na lateral de sua cintura. Ambos gemiam quando os corpos se chocavam, os suores se misturavam, assim como todos os sons produzidos. Uma calamidade de desejos liberados. O loiro conduziu a mão de Steve que apertava sua cintura até seu próprio membro, ajudando-o a sentir mais prazer. Não demorou muito para que ambos tivessem um orgasmo devastador, em um bom sentido da palavra.

Steve deixou o corpo tombar para o lado, livrando-se do preservativo em seguida. Danny permaneceu na mesma posição, sem forças e vontade de se movimentar. As respirações foram se normalizando e logo estavam mais calmas do que a brisa que balançava as cortinas da janela.

O marinheiro foi o primeiro a se mexer, voltando a abraçar o corpo de Danny, envolvendo sua cintura e encaixando uma das pernas entre as do outro, que permanecia de costas para ele.

- E agora? - Danny questionou.

- Agora a gente dorme, como você queria.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Eu entendi e repito o que eu disse: agora a gente dorme.

Danny bufou e ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir, mas não sem antes abraçar a mão do moreno que o enlaçava. Aquele desastre estava só por começar.

* * *

><p>Deixo aqui um beijo para uma loira linda da minha vida...<p>

Deixo também um beijo para a minha beta honorária...

E deixo meu amor para meus homenageados.

Obrigada a quem tiver coragem de ler ainda.

Beijos =*


End file.
